


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Series: Stay Alive [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide Run, In the underground, it's murder time, pacifist run, romance written by an aromantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: Chara has found a host and is ready to have some fun in the underground...To bad she met a skeleton.





	Love Doesn't Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a point beside it just being this story. Try to guess the point. 
> 
> Also, the prologue is short, but the other chapters arn't.

Flowey sat in his usual patch, bored out of his mind. He's done every option that anyone could ever do in the underground, so now he has to wait until someone fell. 

Maybe he could kill them right away, he thought. Or maybe he'll be kind to them first. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a shuffling behind him. He put on a big smile. 

"Howdy!" He cheerfully greater turning around, seeing a human dressed in a striped sweater, "I'm-"

"Flowey the flower," a cruel voice completely the sentence. 

"What?" The flower gasped, "h-how did you-"

The human laughed, a familiar laugh, "oh, don't you recognized me?"

Before he could answer, the human made a face. Flowey's eyes widened in fear. 

"It's me!" They laughed, this one playing innocent. 

"Chara!" Flowey whispered. 

"Your best friend," Chara finished. 

"How?" The flower asked, "you're dead!"

"And so are you," they rolled their eyes, "but we both have too much determination to leave this world."

They did a twirl, "I like this body! It's almost the same as mine, what a coincidence!"

Flowey made a confused face. 

"Oh," they laughed, "as I'm sure you know, mom buried me under those flowers, but, with my determination, I stayed semi awake. Soon, this human fell down, they had the exact same soul type as me, so I could possess them!"

"This is great!" Flowey showed an evil grin, "what do you wanna do first, Chara?"

Chara smirked, "let's play a game! I know you've been playing one, reseting and reloading and finding every path to play, and I want to do it too."

"Ooh!" The monster would've applauded if he could, "being a human could be interesting in the underground!"

"That's what I had in mind," they agreed, "I plan to start off a pacifist!"

Flowey narrowed his eyes as the human paused, but hen started again, "then we do genocide."

"And everything in between," the flower had a glimmer of evilness in his eyes. 

He smiled, "well, you better hurry! Toriel will be here soon, and she won't like it if you're near me."

He turned away, but the back to stare at his sibling, "what should I call you in the meantime?"

Chara looked up for a second, "I believe this human is named Frisk."

"Well," Flowey winked, "see you later, Frisk!"

He slipped into the ground as Chara started to walk forward. The ghost possessing the human walked through the purple door of the ruin, starting the game of Undertale.


End file.
